That Evening
by Midnight Crow
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Tenth Division Captain and boy genius, is charged with a mission: to escort Hinamori Momo to a birthday party. Teenage angst abound.
1. Chapter One

**That Evening  
**Bleach fanfiction by Midnight Crow

Note: I wrote this December 2004, when I first started becoming addicted to Bleach, mainly because of Hitsugaya Toushirou and the cuteness that is Hitsugaya/Hinamori (Or ShirouMomo, as I prefer to call them.) So naturally, the first Bleach fic I started writing was about them.

Disclaimer: Bleach is the property of Kubo Taito/Tite, etc. This is FAN fiction.

Dedicated to my partner-in-spreading-Bleach-love, **Melpomene Melancholica**.

* * *

ONE 

Soft, light footsteps belonging to Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the Fifth Division, skipped onto the old wooden flooring of the hallway leading to their office, while small hands clutched an envelope smelling faintly of rose petals to her chest. "There's a letter for you, taichou," she announced brightly as she slid the door open and entered the room. She stopped cold at the doorway. The ready smile on her usually cheery face vanished, as three pairs of eyes greeted her instead of only one. Her face paled. "Ah - I'm sorry for disturbing - I didn't know - I'll come back later--" She stammered and made signals of her intentions to leave, when the mellow voice of her captain stopped her.

"Nonsense, Hinamori-kun." Always gentle with her, the mild-mannered Aizen Sousuke sat behind his desk, looking at her through his glasses with smiling eyes. He gestured to the two plain couches facing each other in front of the desk. "Please, sit down and join us."

Nodding, Hinamori walked towards the couches. Bowing her head, she greeted the other occupants: "Good morning, Rangiku-san. Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun--" Her hand flew to her mouth. "I mean, Hitsugaya-_taichou_…" she corrected herself.

The young captain of the Tenth Division gave her his most displeased stare, but it didn't have the desired effect on her. A giggle escaped her lips which made Hitsugaya frown even more.

"Come, sit beside me, Hinamori." The attractive blonde who served as Hitsugaya's vice-captain patted the space on the couch next to where she lounged, directly facing Hitsugaya. Hinamori quickly obliged.

"Whom is the letter from?" Aizen asked when she had settled onto her seat.

She sat up straight. "The captain of the Eighth Division, Kyouraku Shunsui-taichou."

"Ah, that's probably the invitation," Hitsugaya said. Eyes closed, he rested on the other couch, his head tilted back.

She turned to him. "Invitation? To what?"

"A party," He answered unhelpfully. Typical Hitsugaya. Her brows met in confusion.

"In celebration of his vice-captain's birthday," Matsumoto explained. " A small, private party, with just the captains and their respective vice-captains invited. It's going to be held tonight in their office, at eight."

"Tonight! Already?"

"Yes. They must have sent the invitations just yesterday, after the bigger party with all their division members."

"Oh, so that's what all the commotion was about…I never knew!" Hinamori's head bobbed up and down in excitement. "Nanao-san's birthday. And a party. Wow! That'll be exciting. Don't you think so, Aizen-taichou?"

One of Hitsugaya's eyes cracked open and stared incredulously at her. Aizen, his face simply maintaining its amiable nature, held out an open hand. "May I see the letter, please?"

She jumped to her feet and handed the rose-smelling envelope to her superior. He motioned her back to her seat, and did not say another word as he read the contents.

While they waited, Hinamori snuck glances at the two other guests. Hitsugaya looked bored. Matsumoto was trying her best to stifle a yawn. What were they talking about, before she came in and interrupted? The beginnings of guilt started to overcome her.

"Just a random hollow attack in your area. We were discussing the idea of sending reinforcements when you came in - nothing really important that it couldn't wait."

Hitsugaya's voice jolted her out of her remorseful thoughts. Eh? Did he read her mind?

His eyes rolled skyward. "I know what you're thinking when you have that look on your face."

She blushed. Even though she had years on him, sometimes he made her feel like she was the kid. _How fast the time flies; I'd never thought we'd exchange roles like this._

"I see…" Folding the letter up, Aizen set it down on the desk. "Well, this is such a shame. But perhaps…" He drummed his fingers on the desk. "Yes, we might be able to work this out."

"Taichou?" Hinamori asked, worried.

He looked directly at the younger captain. "I gather you and your vice-captain were invited too?"

"Yeah, but--"

Aizen clasped his fingers together on the desk and said: "Our meeting today has saved me the time of looking for you, then. Would you do me a favor, Hitsugaya-kun? Please take Hinamori-kun with you as well."

"Eh?" Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori went to their feet. Matsumoto blinked a few times to wake herself up.

"Taichou, aren't you coming?" Hinamori spoke up first, her voice pleading.

His look was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Hinamori-kun. I would like to enjoy this evening with you and the others, but there's still a few things I need to finish."

"Then _I'll _do them, so _you _can go!"

"No, Hinamori-kun. I insist _you_ go. Please, give my greetings to Ise-san."

A smile was still present on her captain's face, but she knew from the forceful tone that he was serious, and did not want further argument from her. Deflated, Hinamori let her arms drop and sat back down. Hitsugaya had also flopped down back on his seat.

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun? She needs a well-deserved break, and I would not want my absence to deter her from going. Would you accompany my vice-captain to the party as well?" Aizen's eyes flickered to the seemingly disinterested blonde. "With Matsumoto-san, of course."

Silence.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, then at Aizen.

Finally, he shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

A cough came out of Matsumoto, who covered her mouth with one hand. "Really, taichou? I thought you weren't planning to go…" She asked innocently.

The glare he sent her was enough to send shivers down Hinamori's spine. Hitsugaya could look so nasty sometimes. She wondered what could be the matter, but she was also contemplating the upcoming events that evening, and her mind drifted to the nonattendance of her superior. Even now she sorely missed him.

"But you did finish all the paperwork yesterday, so I guess it's all right…"

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

The scowl on Hitsugaya's youthful face was so familiar that Hinamori couldn't help laughing.

"This arrangement is fine with you, then?" Aizen asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for accepting me, Hitsugaya-kun. Taichou, I hope you can catch up with us later?"

Aizen nodded with a smile. "I'll try, Hinamori-kun. Now, shall we get on with business? About this hollow…"

* * *

Matsumoto Rangiku walked side-by-side with her captain down the hall, on the way back to their office, the meeting with the Fifth Division over. It was a beautiful summer day, but she found the captain's impassive countenance and the exchange a while ago much more fascinating than sunlight on a newly-trimmed garden landscape. 

She stretched her arms upward. "Ah, I've got to find something nice to wear for tonight. Since you're going too, Hitsugaya-taichou, maybe you'd like to give some advice?" Yes, she was utterly shameless. Baiting the captain wasn't really one of her pastimes, because it was rare to find opportunities - and _this_ she simply couldn't resist. Hitsugaya Toushirou may have been her captain, but he was also a little kid. A few times she had reflected on the long glances he gave the Fifth Division's vice-captain, which sadly, went unnoticed. She dismissed it, however; she knew they had grown up together.

But now, could there be possibly something more - at least, on his side--?

_How cute._ _He's growing up._

He didn't answer at once, but quickened his pace instead. Matsumoto wondered if she had better drop the subject when he halted and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do have advice for you. Which I think every woman follows."

Intrigued, she cocked her head and waited.

The little devil looked absolutely full of himself. "Wear something that displays your _assets_." His eyebrows raised as his gaze traveled from her face down the length of her body. "As your captain, I don't think you have any trouble."

She blinked.

Then unavoidable laughter bubbled out.

She was wrong. Terribly wrong, she berated herself as she ran to catch up with his fast movements. The captain was no kid. He looked young, but the mind he possessed was definitely not of a kid's anymore.

"Was there anything else today you wanted me for, aside from the meeting?" She asked when their pace had settled into a comfortable stroll. "I was thinking of taking a short nap after lunch."

"Just make sure to take it in _your_ room, and not in the office again. I'm going to have a few words with the Commander, and some other members of the division."

_So young, yet so diligent,_ she noted. "Do your best," she told him as parting words when she stopped in front of their office, and watched him walk away.

And she really couldn't resist.

"Don't forget to pick up Hinamori-chan at seven!" She called teasingly, and disappeared into the office before he could throw her another glare.

* * *

Constructive comments and reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you very much. :) 


	2. Chapter Two

TWO

"Don't forget to pick up Hinamori-chan at seven!" Matsumoto's words kept echoing in Hitsugaya's mind as the day went on, even as he met with associates to do his daily rounds. Now, close to that hour, he was back at the office hallways, creating pandemonium, as it seemed. One look at him and the people scurried to the sides, providing a clear path for him. It could have been attributed to his status as captain, but it was more like the _very_ dark expression on his face.

How could he forget, he gritted his teeth. Now even Matsumoto was making a big deal about his relationship with Momo.

_Cut the crap. You're absolutely thrilled to be escorting her. You haven't had something this _big_ for the past…_

He slapped himself. The growing heat in his cheeks was evident. _Oh, shut up._

_Weren't you disappointed when you showed up for the meeting, and she wasn't there? It's a good thing you stayed, didn't you? Otherwise, Aizen wouldn't be able to _hand_ her over._

_That's just the point. I'm not exactly the first choice, you know._

_Who cares?_

_I do. Didn't you hear her? "Taichou, taichou!" God, sometimes her dedication to him makes me sick._

_Too bad for you. At least tonight it's _your_ moment, huh? Go and make the best out of it. Give her a night she'll never forget…_

Startled, Hitsugaya shook his head frenziedly. _What the hell! Where did that come from!_

He was grateful when the voice in his head didn't reply anymore. He had reached the Fifth Division office, and he knocked swiftly.

"Come in," a soft voice answered. Aizen's. He entered.

The faint light in the room was even made dimmer by the piles of reports scattered around the room. He could hardly see Aizen as the Fifth Division captain was hidden by a rather large one on the desk. "What the"

"Oh, it's you, Hitsugaya-kun."

He looked around. "Is Hinamori here?"

"She just left to prepare herself. I think she will be back soon."

_Prepare?_ He looked at himself. He was still wearing his uniform which he wore the whole day. He ran his fingers through his white, uncombed hair. _Great. How come I never think of this stuff before? _

"Please, do take care of her tonight."

Hitsugaya knew it was irrational of him, but he felt indignant at the older captain's request. _Of course I'll take care of her! I've been doing that longer than _you_, at least._ Not trusting his eyes not to betray his emotions, he focused on an isolated pile of papers on the left side of the room. "Of course."

Did Aizen just smile?

"Would you like a comb?"

He would've liked to punch the wall.

"Uh…that would be nice, I guess." He accepted the comb and tried to tame his hair, brushing it self-consciously.

"You'll be back before midnight?"

_What is this, a date? _Aizen was eerily fitting into a fatherlike character. _Well, it's better than…hell, I don't know. _"I'm really not sure when the party's going to end. But I'll bring her back," he assured. _So stop with the weird questions already!_

"Ah."

_Ah? That all?_

"I'm back," a pleasant female voice spoke up behind him. He turned around.

She stood at the doorway, looking at the floor shyly, her hands clasped together. She was wearing a well-worn pink kimono, which made her look even more delicate, and immediately sent memories rushing to his mind. She had let her hair down from her usual bun, and tied them in pigtails.

And she was beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Hinamori-kun."

_Shit! _He wanted to say that! And Aizen just beat him to it.

As expected, Momo flushed with embarassment - and Hitsugaya presumed, extreme happiness. "T-thank you, taichou." Then she finally turned to look at him. "Oh, you're here already, Hitsugaya-kun? I'm sorry for making you wait…are you wearing that - are _you_ ready?" She asked him pointedly.

He sighed, and scratched the back of his head. _So much for _my_ moment. _"Yeah, well, sorry. There wasn't enough time to look for something better."

"But don't you have that very nice suit that Obaachan gave you?"

"What?"

"That dark blue suit that she made for you, when you told her you didn't have anything nice to wear."

He scowled at her. "Are you mad? You still remember that? That was years and years and years ago; do you think I'll still be able to fit in _that_?"

"I-I guess you're right…" A sheepish smile appeared across her face. "How silly…I'm silly, aren't I?"

The sound of a throat clearing brought their heads up. "Do have fun at the party, Hinamori-kun. And don't forget to give my apologies and regards to Ise-san." Aizen reminded her.

"I won't forget. I'll help you when I come back," Hinamori promised. She inclined her head towards Hitsugaya. "Let's go?"

Flooded with memories of the past, he almost expected her to take his hand and pull him with her, like she always did when they were still living in Rokungai. But of course, she didn't. He followed her out on a clear moonless night. The shadows on her face unmistakably reflected her disappointment, that she tried to hide by pasting a forced smile on her face.

As they walked, he felt himself grow frustrated. He had to say something, just to break the annoying silence. He couldn't retort if she didn't speak first. He raced through his so-called genius brain for any smooth remark. Something that would make her forget _his_ absence…

She beat him to it. "Oh!" She paused in her steps. "What about Rangiku-san?"

"What?" He was taken aback, having to reply when his head was not yet clear.

"Are we going back to your office to fetch her?"

"Oh, yeah…" He recalled telling Matsumoto earlier not to wait if he wasn't back yet at six. The smile she returned him was too indulgent for his own liking. He frowned. "I don't think so. I told her not to wait for me if I return too late."

"I see…"

The tone was enough to get on his nerves. "What? You don't want me to escort you alone?" He blurted out irritably. Then the meaning of his question dawned on him. _Shit!_

"What?"

"Forget it," he muttered and walked on, leaving her standing in the middle of the dark hallway.

He heard the sound of running footsteps, and something caught his sleeve. "Shirou-chan…"

"I told you _not_ to call me that." But his heart was beating twice as fast.

"I'm sorry," she said in a soft voice that pierced through his anger. "Of course I want - I don't mind being escorted - I mean, I _should_ be thankful you even agreed to accompanying me."

Oh, hell. Now she was apologizing. If there was one thing he hated, deep in his guts, it was Momo apologizing for something that was obviously _his_ fault.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

March 7, 2005 - Edited to reflect plot twists on the recently released Bleach chapters. Grrr...I sure wish I didn't have to do this.  



	3. Chapter Three

THREE

"I'm sorry…"

It was this scene that welcomed Abarai Renji as he ventured on his solitary march on the stone path leading to the Eighth Division complex. There was no moon, but even in the dim light, he could make out the figure of Hinamori Momo. In a kimono, even.

"Yeah, yeah. I said forget it. Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault."

Judging from the voice, her shorter companion could be no other than the Tenth Division captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Oi, Hinamori," he called his colleague. She was visibly upset and looking down at her feet. _What's happening here?_

Hitsugaya saw him approach. He thought he saw the makings of a scowl, which transformed into a sullen expression. "Abarai."

Hinamori's head went up. "Abarai-kun!" she greeted him, her pale face brightening.

He drew closer. "You're going to the party too?" He looked critically at her clothing before giving her a look of approval. "All dressed up, I see."

She blushed but her smile was geniune. "Oh, it's nothing." She gestured to her frowning escort. "Hitsugaya-kun - Hitsugaya-taichou is accompanying me there."

The object of their conversation had his arms folded across his chest, waiting for the chitchat to finish. Renji gave him a fleeting glance. _He's escorting her, huh…_

"And Matsumoto?" he asked, careful to keep his tone even.

"She's at the party already." It was Hitsugaya who answered. "Where's your captain, Abarai? Isn't he coming?"

"Ah, Kuchiki-taichou?"_ You think _he _has time to go to parties? Does Kuchiki Byakuya look like the sort who even goes to parties? _Renji almost laughed at the thought. "He's not going."

"Aizen-taichou can't make it either; he has a lot of things to finish." Hinamori chirped in. "It's just too bad…"

Hitsugaya's face took on a frown. He gazed at their surroundings, not meeting any of their eyes. "Knowing the others, I'm probably the only captain who's even going. Apart from the host, that is."

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun did finish all of his work, didn't he?" Hinamori reassured him.

"They must think it's not in their character…blast it!" He suddenly cursed aloud, making both Renji and Hinamori look at him strangely. "I KNEW I forgot something!"

"What - what's wrong?"

"There's some memo I need to answer as soon as possible. I left it at the office before the meeting and forgot all about it. I knew it!" The white-haired young man paced around the walkway. He stopped, staring at Renji. "I have to return to my office. Escort her to the party," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Renji answered respectfully.

"If a Hollow attacks you, don't let her fight. Her movements are limited by that kimono and she might just trip or something."

Hinamori gasped and turned to Hitsugaya crossly. "Now wait a minute…"

"Don't let her run around. Keep her always in sight."

"There is NO WAY a Hollow can enter this world, and I'm not that helpless, you know!"

Renji and Hitsugaya exchanged looks. "Just do it. I'm off," the captain said, and disappeared in a flash.

Hinamori's lips were still in a pout. "Hmph!" She turned on her heel, huffing. "Let's go, Abarai-kun!"

Renji could have sworn there was something more in that discussion, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

All in all, it was turning out to be a fairly pleasant evening. She was going to a party (not having to worry about late reports and nonmatching tallies), Captain Aizen had complimented her earlier (the memory she had fixed in her mind still sent her stomach into flip-flops, and her cheeks glowing), and she was now accompanied by two of her longtime friends.

Though Hitsugaya left in a hurry just a while ago, leaving her with Abarai. He even threw in a few nasty comments before he took off, successfully bristling her. But she told herself to relax, thinking: _Shirou-chan will always be Shirou-chan_.

Then Renji started asking questions.

"Hitsugaya-taichou…you two know each other, right? Like way back, even before we became shinigami?"

Hinamori was rather surprised at her red-headed friend's choice of subject, but there was no harm in replying. Perhaps he was just curious. "Oh, yes. We lived in the same area, and used to play with each other a lot." She smiled at the memory.

"Then you knew he was a genius, huh?"

She shook her head immediately. "Oh, no! I'm just as surprised as anyone else. He was just this scrawny little kid when I knew him then."

She recalled a serious little boy who, upon arriving at Soul Society, spurned everyone else, preferring to keep company by himself. But Hinamori saw through that coldness, and discovered a lonely soul which she sought to embrace and cherish, until the ice melted. Sure enough, with perseverance, Hitsugaya Toushirou began to open up and she was delighted to find a true friend inside.

"But Shirou-chan was also very rude," she added, frowning. "He never listened, he talked back at his elders, he played a lot of pranks - most on _me_ - and he - he called me-" She flushed at the thought, and decided 'Bedwetter Momo' was just too embarrassing.

"Yeah? He called you what?" Renji prodded.

"Never mind," Hinamori grumbled, "just that it wasn't a very nice name to call someone."

They fell silent, crossing the courtyard leading to a new group of buildings in a leisurely pace.

"Hard to believe that a kid like him, if you described him right, would actually be one of the captains of Gotei 13 now," Renji murmured with a hint of irony. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his roomy uniform.

She couldn't think of an answer.

Renji didn't wait for it. He chuckled. "Well, it's not like I wasn't a rowdy sonofabitch myself when I was a kid," he confessed ruefully. "Still, Hitsugaya-taichou…I'm not a _genius_ like him. Did he show you any of his spiritual powers then? Used to do some tricks to my gang. Blew them away." A chuckle rose out of him again.

Hinamori's mouth twisted in a frown. "He…didn't have _any_ spiritual powers before…before I left for the Academy." And it was a good thing too, the notion suddenly occurred to her. If they had gone to the Academy together, who knows how she would have fared in her education, knowing that this smart aleck would best him in everything she worked hard for?

It wasn't a particularly nice thought, and Hinamori hurriedly tucked it away.

"Wow. That must've been freaky, you know? Imagine waking up one morning, and finding out, 'Holy shit? I've got all this power within me!' And you get to breeze through the rest of your academy years. Never having to cram for all those exams, like we did." Renji shook his head, an unbelieving expression on his tattooed face.

"Ye-yes. I'm…proud of Shirou-chan."

_Yes. Yes, I am._

It was the first time Renji looked at her since Hitsugaya left them alone.

"Shirou-chan, huh?"

"Huh?"

"You call him that?"

"Yes…no…I mean, I used to, but I can't call him that _now_." She smiled, but her insides felt empty. "I once promised him that if her got into the Academy, I'd call him by his surname."

"Oh?"

She took a deep breath, and continued. "I never thought I'd have to add 'taichou' to it, though." She laughed, but didn't really feel like laughing.

Renji was looking at her curiously.

Her breath caught in her throat. Had she said too much? She felt embarrassed again, and tried to look away at once. Renji's eyebrows raised, and Hinamori thought it was time to end that topic. "Abarai-kun, if Hitsugaya-taichou overhears us gossiping about him, he'll have our heads for sure," she said in a light tone.

He looked chagrined. "We were _not_ gossiping. I was just curious why you two were together."

"Eh?" For some odd reason, her heart started pounding.

"Then I remembered, you two knew each other from Rokungai."

"Ah…" _Slow down._ "Yes, of course we did."

Renji's eyebrows met in confusion. "But then he…" He paused, then clamped his mouth shut.

_What! What about him!_

She tried to quell her own curiosity, and kept her voice measured. "He? You mean Hitsugaya-kun? What about him?" _Slow down._

He turned to her. The strange look on his face returned. His eyes searched hers.

Then they crinkled. "Hinamori, if Hitsugaya-taichou overhears you _gossiping_ about him, he'll have your head for sure." He flashed her a sly grin, and when relief flowed through her, it was only then that she realized how tense she had become.

And for what reason?

"Anyway, we're here."

"What? Really?" For a moment she thought he was still joking. The building in front of them was too quiet; the darkness not helping to erase her doubts.

Renji gently pulled her aside and grasped the handle of the door, sliding it open with a powerful yank.

He gasped. "Holy shit."

Hinamori thought the exact same thing.

* * *

Sorry it got delayed. Thanks for all the reviews, everyone 


	4. Chapter Four

FOUR

Hitsugaya did not like to brood. Brooding was best left to people who did not realize that the act left their senses dull and whatever internal discord they were nurturing not much better than its original state. He preferred to climb outside the box and look at things from a distant point of view, instead of swimming in a muddle of emotions that could effectively drown him.

This - this _feeling_, however - whenever Momo was involved - felt like he was swimming in quicksand, in which trying to break the surface ultimately trapped him and dragged him down more.

For the second time that evening, Hitsugaya was walking on the same path, towards the same destination, resigned to the same fate. He had just come from a near-reprimand, having answered too late a high-priority memo regarding some trifling (at least, to him) policy suggested by the Second Division Captain. With the exception of the Commander, all the captains were technically of the same rank. His astute mind, however, had realized an unwritten fact as soon as he was appointed: One's age and duration of service held considerable weight over matters, especially political ones.

And so, the youngest captain resorted to alternative means to soothe matters over. At first he was unconvinced of its existence, but Momo did always say he possessed "boyish charm". Astonishingly, Soi Fong appeared to be susceptible to it. She didn't smile at him, of course - that would be too much of a miracle - but she nodded, accepting his apologies without rebuke.

But when he gathered the nerve and asked her why she wasn't going to the party, she gave him a frosty look. He thought it was about time that he checked up on the event.

Nonetheless, as soon he was outside, he began no more than a slow trek.

A slight breeze swept his hair, returning it into its uncombed state, but he was grateful for its freshening effect. All this moving around was certainly bound to leave him sticky with perspiration. He grasped the front of his uniform and pulled it away from his body, breathing deeply as the air flowed and cooled his skin. Behind him, Hyourinmaru shifted while he fanned himself relentlessly.

_And they call you a genius. You're a real idiot, you know. You could be holding her hand right now! Didn't you want that, a while ago?_

_Please, just go away._

_Oh, what happened to all that spirit? Congratulations, by the way - leaving her with Abarai was the best idea you've come up with since who-knows-when._

_Abarai's not the one I'm worried about._

_Hm…you never know._

And the voice disappeared.

Standing there in the middle of the road, his body was in a state of contentment. His mind, on the other hand, was a complete wreck. Oh, how his feet wanted to rush the distance separating him from the location of the party. But there was no point in doing so, was there? Abarai had probably seen to it that Momo had arrived at the party safely. And she was probably more comfortable with his companionship, rather than with an immature, insensitive kid who, in their first few minutes together, successfully made her feel even more miserable.

He shook his head. The sting of truth could be very painful.

Straight ahead, the Eighth Division office came into view. Just inches before the front of the building, a feeling of dread doused him. Hitsugaya froze into a crouching position; eyes flashing, he seized the hilt of his sword. Something was amiss.

_Where is everyone?_

The building was dark and silent. Not the recommended setting for a gathering, unless it was someone's funeral, and he was pretty sure the invitation stated "birthday party". Hadn't the party started yet? He did some quick calculations in his head and estimated that he was already an hour late. He circled the terrace, straining his ears for any sound, and kept his footsteps light, so not to alert anyone of his presence.

Could this possibly be a trap? His grip on Hyourinmaru tightened, as he battled the rising fear inside him. Was the Eighth Division captain - that carefree, agreeable old man whom Hitsugaya actually respected - involved in a conspiracy that he had no previous knowledge of?

_And what of Hinamori? What happened to her?_

His fear transformed into an startling rage. Unable to control it, he wrenched the door open and prepared for the worst.

Whatever the worst was, this was certainly not it.

If he had been blind and deaf before, he was suddenly given a new pair of eyes and ears. Loud, raucous laughter blasted from the room. The brilliant lights inside glared at him, and spots were beginning to form in his eyes. Dizzy, he squeezed them shut.

"Ho! It's Hitsugaya-kun! Come in, come in. Everyone, greet the juubantaichou," a deep voice boomed from the back of the room.

He forced his eyes to open. By squinting, he reduced the effect of the intense lighting, and was able to make out a circle of people.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya-taichou!" they chorused, and promptly burst into merry laughter.

_What the hell is this! A madhouse!_

There was movement behind him, causing him to turn around. Too stunned by the events, Hitsugaya could only watch as Hisagi Shuuhei carelessly shut the door. He was not able to tear his eyes away either when Hisagi caught him staring, and frowned.

"Whatcha lookin' at, squirt?" The taller young man thrusted his chin upwards.

It took Hitsugaya a full ten seconds to recover. Never did he imagine that such a show of insolence would come from the Ninth Division Vice-Captain. "SQUIRT?"

"Ya forgot to shut the door. Can't make noise now, ya hear?"

He wasn't sure if he was seeing and hearing things right. But he _could_ smell the faint odor of alcohol emanating from Hisagi, and he turned around swiftly. The impact of the lighting was not that strong now, and he could perfectly see that this was not just any party.

It was a _sake_ party.

"Sit down, Hitsugaya-kun! Hisagi-kun's right, can't let Old Man Yama lose any of his beauty sleep, eh?" The booming voice he heard earlier was coming from none other than the host himself, Kyouraku Shunsui.

Ignoring everything else, even the drunk Hisagi who had started mouthing off threats, the Tenth Division captain marched with fists clenched, towards the front end where the sakkat-wearing captain lounged.

He did not reach his destination, as his arm was suddenly jerked down and he found himself sitting on his bottom.

"Ouch!"

"Shirou-chan!"

Hinamori's face loomed towards him. If eyes could pop out, his would.

"Oi!"

Her face pink and her hair undone, she was looking utterly…intoxicated. A languid smile formed on her face, and she leaned forward. He realized in horror that her arms had effectively trapped him on the mat, and the space between them was growing smaller. This was certainly a new experience, but one he wasn't ready for!

"Oh, it _is_ you, Shirou-chan…" Her voice was a bit slurred. "You took so long, I thought you were never coming!" That said, she collapsed into a fit of helpless giggling.

Saved from an embarrassing yet attractive situation, Hitsugaya sighed and took the opportunity to push her away. Across them, he caught Abarai guffawing as the redhead chatted with Kira Izuru.

"Oi, Abarai! ABARAI!" He yelled out angrily, and pointed at the giggling figure on the mat. "What happened here? Why did you let her drink?"

The Sixth Division Vice-Captain blinked, and slowly turned his unfocused eyes on Hitsugaya. Recognition shone on his tattooed face. "Oh, it's you, Hitsugaya hic! taichou…" He waved the bottle in his hand.

At that point Hitsugaya knew it was meaningless to pursue the argument further, but he really needed someone to take the brunt of his irritation.

"I told you to take care of her!"

Abarai shrugged. "So sorry, cap'n…we were hic! surprised too, but then they just dragged us in and…oh yeah, this is some good stuff…" He raised his bottle and drank straight from it.

Hitsugaya looked away, disgusted. Beside the redhead, the Third Division Vice-Captain sat with his palms on his lap and his eyes cast downwards.

"At least Kira looks normal…" Hitsugaya muttered. "Oi, Kira!" he barked.

The blonde's eyes started shifting, and he fidgeted. _Now what?_

"Kira! Oi"

"They're here!" Kira suddenly exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Except for Hitsugaya, everyone acted like the blonde's behavior was normal. "They're here!" he screeched.

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked. "Who - or what's here?"

"THEY'RE HERE! The barracudas are here!"

Hitsugaya's jaw dropped. "THE WHAT?"

Hinamori giggled, and Abarai scrambled to follow his companion, brandishing his bottle dangerously. "Kneel, I say! Kneel to the BABOON KING!" he hollered, his voice only a few decibels lower than Kira's shrill warnings.

This was certainly _not_ the evening he was envisioning. He turned back to his charge, and to his dismay she had not yet ceased her mirth. He always thought the sound of her laughter very pretty (which he never told to her face, of course.) But this…_this_ was just plain scary.

"Drink, Hitsugaya-kun!" Kyouraku held out his own glass for a mock toast. "Drink, and forget about all your troubles. You look like you've got one too many." He winked.

The tenth division captain frowned even more deeply. "Where's Ise-san? Isn't this her birthday party?" he demanded.

A sheepish look replaced Kyouraku's cheery expression. "Oh…she don't want no part in this. My lovely, lovely Nanao-chan! And I arranged all of this for her!" He feigned sobbing in his sleeve, before taking a long drink. "She really doesn't know what she's missing. Don't you think so, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Yeah, well, you know what I think? You don't look _too_ drunk. Unlike everyone else here," noted the younger captain, his eyebrows raised.

Kyouraku looked at him straight in the eye, then smiled gently. "What are you talking about? I'm always drunk."

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer coolly, when loud, sharp rapping pierced through the noise of celebration. His head swerved towards the direction of the door. It was already past nine, and he didn't think anyone else would be coming. Unless…

_Guess he came after all._ A feeling of disappointment gnawed at his heart, and he hated the fact that he thought he had her all to himself tonight.

Besides the tenth division captain, the host of the party had also heard the disturbance. Slowly, he raised his sakkat, revealing guarded eyes. They narrowed as he scrutinized the spiritual aura emanating from behind the door.

"Come in," he called out calmly.

* * *

Credits for inspiration:

Melpomene Melancholica - forever co-ShirouMomo fan. Let's move away from teen angst to adult ShirouMomo! XD  
Seiyo - the baboon king lives!  
Crimson Parsley - for the barracuda lines


End file.
